sigmapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Existence
The Existence is what is real, what exists and what is truth. History The Great Arceus Created the Existence, with him being the existence itself. First he created the Pokémon and later Human beings and other types of creatures and species. Inexistention Because of the existence's purity, in an alternate unexisting space an Unknown being emerged, filled with everything that didn't existed, his jealousy of not being real made him create a corrupt version of the existence, known as "The Lamestance World" or "Void's Shit" . Another 2000 years later the existence entered the inexistence in order to annihilate it with devices known as Transpositions. Data, Reminds and Corruption The Inexistents managed to get in their hands Data about the Existence, That Data is the Existent's reminds. For the lamestance the Existents are TV series, most of them called anime (as received by Japanese Lamestance) because of this, some reminds were corrupted to look like the inexistence some more than others, alterations include putting themes in the reminds such as crosses of religion, or altering an existent behavior or body to have that of what a lamestance is. List of "series" that exist: #'Pokémon - '''Corruptions: None #'Sonic X - Corruptions: None #'Megaman NT Warrior - '''Corruptions: None #'Megaman StarForce - 'Corruptions: None #'Yu-Gi-Oh! - 'Corruptions: None #'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - 'Corruptions: None #'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s - 'Corruptions: None ' ' #'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal - 'Corruptions: None #'Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V - 'Corruptions: None #'Cardfight!! Vanguard - 'Corruptions: None #'Cardfight!! Vanguard G - 'Corruptions: None #'Beyblade - 'Corruptions: None #'Beyblade V-Force - 'Corruptions: None #'Beyblade G Revolution - 'Corruptions: None #'Beyblade Metal Fusion - 'Corruptions: None #'Beyblade Metal Masters - 'Corruptions: None #'Beyblade Metal Fury - 'Corruptions: None #'Beyblade Zero G - 'Corruptions: None #'K-ON! - 'Corruptions: A religion symbol in one remind & Inappropriate clothing in another #'K-ON!! - 'Corruptions: The Same as the first part #'Chaotic - 'Corruptions: None #'Chaotic: Marillian Invasion - 'Corruptions: None #'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! - 'Corruptions: They Put all the Monkey team as mechanical Monkeys and they arent 100% Mechanicals, Otto is 100% living being #'Dragon Booster - 'Corruptions: None #'Battle B-Daman - 'Corruptions: None #'Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits - 'Corruptions: None #'Naruto - 'Corruptions: Jiraiya.pervy sensei Naruto kissed Sasuke #'Naruto Shippuden - 'Corruptions: Same as part 1 #'Oban Star-Racers - ' Corruptions: None #'Get Ed - 'Corruptions: None #'Mew Mew Power - 'Corruptions: None #'Transformers - 'Corruptions: None #'Dinosaur King -''' Corruptions: None #'Kirby - '''Corruptions: None #'Spyro the Dragon - 'Corruptions: None #'Star Fox - 'Corruptions: None #'Yin Yang Yo! - 'Corruptions: None #'Ultimate Muscle - 'Corruptions: None #'Storm Hawks - 'Corruptions: None #'Xiaolin Showdown -''' Corruptions: None #'Teen Titans -' Corruptions: None #'Touhou - '''Corruptions: Wakasagihime & Kagerou like each other #'Love Live: School Idol Project - 'Corruptions: None #'Etrian Oddyssey: The MIllenium Girl - 'Corruptions: None #'Senran Kagura - 'Corruptions: Sexual Innuendo #'Sakura Card Captors - 'Corruptions: None #'Daily Life with a Monster Girl '- Corruptions: Sexual themes, Innuendo, ecchi, Lamestance organs, Harem, Nudity #'One Piece -''' Corruptions: Some inappropriate situations, Smoking, Tobbaco #'Fairy Tail - '''Corruptions: The Guild master of Blue Pegasus is a male that dresses with girl clothes and likes male people. Tobacco. some Lamestance issues, Religion. #'Sword Art Online - 'Corruptions: Few Lamestance issues #'Sword Art Online II - 'Corruptions: Same as part 1 #'Bakugan: Battle Brawlers - Corruptions: None #'Bakugan: New Vestroia' - Corruptions: None #'Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders - '''Corruptions: None #'Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge -''' Corruptions: None #'Dragon Ball -' Corruptions: Some Lamestance Issues #'Dragon Ball Z - '''Corruptions: Some Lamestance Issues #'Dragon Ball GT - 'Corruptions: Some Lamestance Issues #'Batman - 'Corruptions: None #'The Mask - 'Corrutions: None #'Jackie Chan Adventures - 'Corruptions: None #'The Zeta Project - 'Corruptions: None #'Static Shock - 'Corruptions: None #'Teenage Ninja Turtles - 'Corruptions: None #'Justice League - 'Corruptions: None #'X-Men - 'Corruptions: None #'Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - 'Corruptions: None # '''My Little Pony: Friendship is magic -' Corruptions: Lamestence fanfiction included, in one remind a lamestance's world rubber chicken and baby alligator appear. # 'Slugterra -' Corruptions: None # 'Monsuno -' Corruptions: None # 'Monsuno: Combat Chaos - '''Corruptions: None # '''Mirmo Zibang - '''Corruptions: Love Triangle # '''Crossfight B-Daman - '''Corruptions: None # '''Puella Magi Madoka Magica -' Corruptions: Religious symbols # 'Azure Striker Gunbolt -' Corruptions: None # 'Liberation Maiden -' Corruptions: None # 'Heartcatch Precure! - '''Corruptions: None # '''Smile Precure! -' Corruptions: None # 'Kid Icarus - '''Corruptions: None # '''Mario Bros - '''Corruptions: None # '''Megaman ZX & ADVENT - '''Corruptions: None # '''Medabots -' Corruptions: None # 'Metroid -' Corruptions: None # 'Phoenix Wright - '''Corruptions: Lamestance pop culture and stereotypes # '''Professor Layton - '''Corruptions: None # '''The Legend of Zelda -' Corruptions. None # 'Max Steel - '''Corruptions: None # '''Hamtaro -' Corruptions: Boss liking some Ham-Ham Girls # 'Equestria Girls - '''Corruptions: Flash Sentry being Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend # '''Megaman Zero -' Corruptions: None # 'Shaman King -' Corruptions: None # '''Ben 10 - '''Corruptions: Some lamestance issues # '''Ben 10: Alien Force - '''Corruptions: Same as part 1 Link Joker They appear in Cardfight!! Vanguard Reminds. Invaders from an unknown place. they first appeared at Planet Cray then they were helped by The Void to destroy Cray & the Eath now they are part of Cray´s new clan. they are helping by controling some lamestance minds by making they buy their cards and create their decks to use in cardfights. their real purposes are unknown. Schwarzschild Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon.jpg Trivia 1.- While using the Transpositions, Existents forget some things from their world, this is because the transpositions lock some memories in order to protect their users. 2.- There are Two Transpositions in total, one Transposition was accidentally created while the other had a purpose. 3.- The Existence's time can be calculated as 1hr less in time from the Inexistence because the lamestance have "time saving" (which the Existence Hasn't), 4.- A small inconvenience might occur between transpositions because their memory cards. When an user of one transposition goes to another, they might experience some memory lock due to one transposition not having the information that is saved in the other.